


A Stimulating Topic

by Loyalty2WayStreet



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: 5x9 Episode Tag, Confident!Mike, Deviates From Canon, Dirty Talk, Distasteful Prostate Talk..., Flirting, M/M, One Shot, Seduction, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Tumblr: Suits100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-20 16:38:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11924907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loyalty2WayStreet/pseuds/Loyalty2WayStreet
Summary: Suits100 - Prompt #23“Okay, why do you always have to go straight to the prostate?” - An actual quote from Harvey in Season 5. Do with it what you will. *wink*





	A Stimulating Topic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheSightlessSniper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSightlessSniper/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy this short work. Especially the lovely person who submitted this prompt [thesightlesssniper](https://thesightlesssniper.tumblr.com/) :)
> 
> I wrote an entirely different version of this prompt, which is sitting at 17K on my laptop, but with only ten days to go, I knew I couldn't finish it. Maybe one day I'll finish it and post it. I'm disappointed that it's unfinished, but I hope you'll enjoy this one instead.
> 
> Written from Harvey's perspective, which is a first for me and to be honest I'm a bit nervous that it's terrible. But I'm here to try and improve, so I hope it's not confusing.
> 
> Thank you to ALL of my Tumblr friends that have encouraged me. I love you all, and I'm enjoying slowly making my way through all of your works.
> 
> Thank you to my lovely beta [novemberhush](https://novemberhush.tumblr.com/). Dee, you know I could never do this without you. XX
> 
> Lastly, In Australia, it's Prostate Cancer Awareness Month. Please if you have loved ones that are over a certain age, make sure they go and get an exam. It could save their lives.

He's waiting by the bar.  The bartender is pouring two tumblers of their most expensive scotch when he spots Mike at the entrance.  Mike looks unfairly good in his tailored suit.  It shows off all his best assets; ass, shoulders, chest, every damn inch of him.  Mike’s running a hand through his hair, loosening the gel, somehow making him look hotter, when he spots him sitting there.  

There's not a sniff of fraud on him now, he thinks, pulling the knot in his tie loose.  Did it suddenly get hot in here?

It shouldn’t surprise him; he's always found Mike attractive.  Five years of being by Harvey’s side have rubbed off on him though.  Now he’s confident, he can pull off cocky, charm his way into almost anywhere, and he most definitely knows how to turn it on in the blink of an eye.  Current situation included, because from the moment Mike spots him, he walks with a little more swagger, smiles that little bit wider and his eyes flash with sex.  Or at least that’s how it feels because that couldn’t possibly be happening.  So yeah, he shouldn’t be surprised by this, but when it’s aimed at him, it’s a whole new level of hot damn. 

Mike’s eyes are on him now, appraising.  Not on his face, but sliding approvingly from his shoulders, down, and zeroing in on his ass on the stool.  He wills his body to stay put, but he can’t help himself and arches forward, putting more of his ass on display.  Mike’s approval is the flick of his tongue across his lips.  
  
Someone to Mike’s right catches his eye, and he shoots them a flirty smile and lifts his chin in acknowledgement. 

Feeling a twist of jealousy in his gut, he tracks Mike’s eyes, frowning.  He expects to find an attractive woman on the receiving end and is taken aback when he realises that Mike is openly flirting with a guy.  The man in question is in a tight white tee, biceps bulging, and from his angle he can see dark hair, big eyes and a chiselled jaw.  He’s probably about Mike's age, and quite handsome.  Perfect, if you’re into ridiculous amounts of muscle.  Captain Steroids even has the gall to swivel on his barstool to blatantly ogle Mike’s ass as he passes him.

He pointedly stares in the bartender’s direction, hoping that Mike won’t have seen him watching the interaction.  He orders two more drinks because he’s already finished his first.

Mike always greets him with a blinding smile and a touch of his hand, sometimes to his shoulder but usually to his arm.  Tonight, it’s neither, tonight Mike slides onto the stool next to him, knocks a knee against his, and elbows him in the ribs as he asks cheekily, “Two drinks, hey?  You trying to get me drunk?”

“No, but I'm trying to get me drunk,” he replies.

It’s as it always has been with them, easy.  He sits there for an hour listening to Mike talk passionately about everything, sometimes he zones out and just smiles, other times he’s trying to take a mental picture of how much he loves Mike’s face when he’s happy, and a little tipsy.

They’re facing each other now.  He realises he’s leaning forward into Mike’s space, and he stills, looks away from Mike and takes in his surroundings.  From anyone else’s perspective it’d look like he and Mike are having an intimate conversation.  Mirrored elbows are resting on the bar and have been sliding closer for the last thirty minutes, so now there’s barely a ruler length between their faces. 

One of Mike’s knees is pressed against his thigh, spreading his legs obscenely wide in his tight suit pants.  He looks down at their legs, and Mike chooses then to touch his other thigh gently to get his attention.  The contact, although tender and probably not sexual from Mike’s perspective, isn’t as innocent for him, and his tight suit pants are fast becoming an issue.

He excuses himself and heads to the bathroom.

 

In the time it takes him to calm the hell down and make his way back to the bar, the two half-filled tumblers of scotch have been drained.  It seems Mike decided to pass the time drinking.

Mike looks up and beams at him as two fresh drinks appear on the bar for them.

“Got you a double, figured it would help out.  Not so many trips to the bathroom,” Mike explains, wiggling his eyebrows and laughing.  
  
He’d be offended if Mike was sober, but this Mike is at the point where he just laughs and thinks everything is comic gold.

“Why do you always have to go straight to the prostate?  It’s so distasteful,” he replies, rolling his eyes.

Mike’s eyes glint with mischief. 

“Pretty stimulating topic, wouldn’t want to graze over the seriousness of it,” Mike counters, face a picture of innocence.

He should not indulge him, and he certainly should not stoop to that level of immaturity, because he is an adult.

“I can’t put my finger on it, _butt_  I think you’re onto something!” 

Mike snorts and raises his eyebrows, nodding approvingly, but apparently surprised to get that response.

What can he say, this might seem immature and idiotic, but Mike is his idiot, and he’d do just about anything to see this delighted grin.

“Maybe I should poke around a little deeper, see what pops up?”  Mike just couldn’t help himself.

He nearly spits his drink all over the bar.

The bartender is giving them both a weird look and they burst out laughing, Mike’s hands and limbs finding their way back to him again.  Mike’s like an octopus, it feels like he’s touching him everywhere, and that slightly tipsy feeling is making him feel all warm and fuzzy.

They fall into silence.  He knows Mike likes to people watch, and he’s happy to sit back and watch the crowd move around them.  It's mostly couples, and he thinks to himself as he glances down at their limbs pressed together, that they fit right in.  
  
“You know?”  Mike pipes up, “I’ve always thought I was good at flirting.”  
  
He’s not sure what to make of that statement.  He thinks Mike's a good flirt; he’s been green with envy most of the times he’s seen Mike in action.

“Is that so?”    
  
Mike shrugs, and he looks disappointed.  That’s not what he wants, but what the hell can he do about it?

He watches as Mike runs a fingertip around the rim of the tumbler thoughtfully.  He seems to settle on a decision, picks up the scotch and throws the remaining amber liquid down his throat, and turns to face him.

He wheezes out a breath, because goddammit, Mike has never looked at him like this, like he’s a cheesy crust pizza and Mike wants to devour every mouthful slowly and then lick the crumbs off his fingers. 

As if reading his mind, Mike licks his lips slowly and leans into his space, much closer than they were before.  So close, he knows if he turns his head, his lips will brush over Mike’s cheek.  
  
“Harvey?”  Mike utters, lips so close to his ear he’s holding his breath.  “How often have you thought about swallowing my dick down?”

It’s so brazen, that he, the self-appointed king of keeping his cool lets the tumbler fall the two inches onto the bar, mirroring the drop of his jaw as he tries not to choke on the sexually charged smoke bomb Mike had just thrown at him.  
  
Mike’s cheek rubs against his and his whole body tingles with lust.

Then Mike moans.  It’s a deep, frankly filthy sound, and he’s sure Mike's imagining himself in his mouth.  Jesus, fuck, he thinks, where does he tap out, because it's completely inappropriate for a forty-year-old man to come in his suit pants in public.

Mike pulls back and locks eyes with him, and he looks pleased as punch.  Mike has the face of a man that's realised he can have exactly what he’s wanted for five years.

“Fuck, would you get on your knees for me, Harvey?”

It’s a statement; Mike doesn’t need an answer.  Without another word, Mike throws his apartment key in front of him, runs a hand lightly over his shoulder blade and walks away.

He’s left staring at Mike’s backside, tenting his suit pants, and his poker face has fucked off to God knows where. 

Not helping the situation, his go to fantasy flashes through his mind.  
  
_He's sitting at his desk, but his laptop isn't open in front of him, Mike's legs_ _are.  He rubs at the bulge in Mike's suit pants, the other hand working his belt and zipper open.  There's always a very real moment as he frees Mike cock, stares up at him in awe and breathes_ _'Fuck_ _, Mike', then slides every inch of that beautiful cock into his mouth._  
  
He pushes off his stool, covering his crotch with his coat and throws some notes at the bar.  Fuck it, he thinks, after tonight it's not going to be a fantasy anymore.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading it! X
> 
> Any comments or kudos always appreciated. 
> 
> If you want to have a chat, please feel free to send me a message on Tumblr [Loyalty2WayStreet](https://loyalty2waystreet.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
